


A Night Of Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Night Of Love

Dana was visiting Donnie for their date, but she noticed that he was avoiding her on purpose. He was distant and clearly uncomfortable. She knew that he was in the middle of his mating season, but he was doing everything in his power to still remain a gentleman.

"Donnie, are you alright?"

"Dana…around this time I have trouble controlling my feelings and I don't want to harm you," he said softly.

"Harm me?!" She gasped.

"Calm down; I meant being moody and hurt your feelings in some way."

"Oh, well I don't think you have to worry about that…," she smiled. She then ran her hand across the back of his neck and for the first time she heard Donnie's voice drop like two octaves; he almost sounded like Raph!

"That feels good, Dana…"

"D-Donnie…did I do something wrong?"

"Naw, baby…you did exactly what I wanted…," he smiled as he spun around and wrapped his arms firmly around her and began to leave a trial of kisses up her neck.

"D-Donnie; what are you doing!?"

"I'm simply marking you as my mate…," he smiled as he began to gently bite her on her neck.

"OW! Donnie!"

"Relax…it won't hurt if you stay still!"

"B-But! I don't want to do anything til after I'm married!"

"I will not dishonor you like that; I'm only marking you so that the others will understand whose mate you are," he smiled.

"B-But your teeth hurt!" She growled as she hit him in his arm.

"I told you to stay still!" He hissed angrily.

"LET GO!" She yelled as she hit him in his eye. That knocked him out of that state he was in. He shook his head rapidly and stared at her.

"D-Dana…what happened?" He asked. He then noticed teeth marks in her neck. "NO! Dana I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I?!"

"W-Well…"

"I did…," he said sadly. He then touched that spot gently and she could see tears in his eyes.

"Donnie, I know you didn't mean to. You were in a mating state."

"But I harmed you; Dana you need to leave now."

"What?! No!"

"I said go!"

"NO! Donnie we will work through this!"

"You got hurt because of me now leave me alone before something even worse happens!"

"I won't leave you alone," she said stubbornly as she sat down and took her shoes off.

"Dana, stop this!"

"No," she smiled as she then pulled him to her and kissed him on his cheek. "Donnie, I love you and nothing will change that."

"D-Dana…," he said in a growling voice of pleasure. "I can't control this."

"I understand…whatever happens, I am here for you, Donnie," Dana said softly. She knew that she was putting herself in grave danger, but she wanted to let him know that she was there for him. That mating gleam came back into his eye, but something was different this time.

"I won't harm you; you're my mate but you need to be treated with respect," he said as he rubbed against her.

"I knew you could control it, Donnie!"

"How were you that certain I could?" He grinned as he let her rub his abs in pleasure.

"Because your real love for me is stronger than any mating feeling."

"Very true, babe…"

"So what are we going to do for our date tonight?"

"I say we begin with spaghetti," he smiled as he kissed her neck.

"D-Donnie! That tickles!"

"Then we have some salad!" He smiled as he gently nipped her lips.

"Donnie!" Dana giggled uncontrollably.

"And then I get my dessert," he grinned as he then began to tickle her as his quick and playful kisses were darting all over her face. This was truly an unforgettable night!


End file.
